The long-term outcome of this Diabetes-based science education curriculum developed on the Spirit Lake Sioux Nation reservation is to have a K-12 curriculum in place in all reservation schools. The Diabetes-focused curriculum will be based on the National and State Science and Social [sic]The curriculum includes activities that teach the value of exercise, and proper diet within the culture of the Spirit Lake Sioux traditions. The science will focus on nutrition, digestion, metabolism, anatomy, physiology, and genetics where appropriate and reservation health data. The chemistry of foods including natural foods, processed foods, vitamins, minerals, and the social customs of food use and distribution will be developed. The K-12 curriculum will reach out to the community to involve students with parents and elders in a positive, culturally sensitive health program that integrates the goals of a Standards-based curriculum. The community will be involved at all phases of planning, development, writing, and implementation of the school and community components. The advisory council made up of representatives of the Tribal Council, Board of Regents, K-12 and College School Administration, Indian Health Service, Diabetes Fitness Center, enrolled tribal members, parents, project directors, and teachers will oversee the entire process and approve of each component before, during and after the units are developed. When the process is completed all the four reservations of North Dakota will have been invited to participate and share in the curriculum dissemination. The advisory council is composed primarily of Native Americans who will advocate for the health of the young people on the reservation. Advisory members work closely with the principal investigator and the science education curriculum consultant and the curriculum writing group. The teachers are responsible for selecting materials and methodology appropriate to the grade level, and with the assistance of the curriculum specialist will develop the content, teaching strategy, and evaluation procedures that will be used in the classroom. The process of developing the diabetes-based curriculum begins at the K-1 level and buil [description was truncated at this point in the application]